HighClass Vacation Romance
by Onedoesnotsimplyhaveapenname
Summary: Usagi and Misaki jet off for Jamaica- the land of jungles, ocean, and romance. Together, they stay in a five-star hotel- complete with a king-sized bed- and experience...everything. Lemon. Co-Authored by Ruthlawliet and .
1. Chapter 1: at Last

The moon hung low over the ocean, reflecting off the calm waters. The air was as thick and humid as though breathing through a sponge, but in the hotel suite the air conditioner had been going full blast all day, in preparation to Usagi and Misaki's arrival. Their plane had landed about two hours ago, and it was a miserable hour long wait at customs, followed by an hour long, high speed taxi ride through the ghetto-like streets of Jamaica. Misaki had sat with his face pressed to the window the whole way over, mentally comparing how different the island had looked in brochures and commercials. The Sandals booklets had never mentioned the local police carrying grenade launchers as customary weaponry.

But here they were now, if a little tired from all the travel. Usagi was unpacking their stuff into a giant wardrobe that sat at the foot of the king-sized bed. Misaki stood out on the balcony, looked out over the water and listening to the lizards. The little reptiles seemed invisible, but their loud, high pitched cries indicated that there were millions of them hiding in the jungle.

Finally, Usagi slammed the last drawer shut with a sigh, stood up, and joined Misaki outside. They sat side by side for a minute, letting it sink in that they were finally, officially, on vacation. Then Usagi ruffled Misaki's hair and said,

"Thinking about dinner yet?"

Misaki, secretly surprised that he wasn't immediately dragged off to bed, grinned at the taller man and replied, "Wherever you want to go is fine by me. Oh, but I heard about this Italian-style grille located near the main beach, and...uh.."

Usagi went back inside and pulled on his shoes. "Then lets go."


	2. Chapter 2: Why We're Here

Down at the restraunt, Usagi convinced the waiter to put them in a table over the water, one that sat at the end of a short dock leading from the main restraunt. Tiki torches in the corners were lit, giving the place a romantic feel. The waiter pulled out the chair for Usagi, who gracefully sat down and accepted the leather-bound menu placed in his hands. Misaki, unused to such high-class treatment, hesitated when the waiter pulled out his chair, and took a second to comprehend that the man was gesturing for him to sit down. He did, and sank lower into the plush fabric than he expected. He sat up and pulled the chair closer to the table and the same time the waiter tried to push it in for him, so as a result he managed in jutting the corner of it into the gentleman's gut. The man grunted, gave a forced smile, and handed Misaki his menu before speeding off.

Misaki was thankful that the lighting was too poor for anyone, especially Usagi, to see how embarrassed he was.

When the server came, Usagi already had his menu placed across his salad dish and looked ready to give his order. Misaki, on the other hand, was having a hard time distinguishing the items on the menu.

_Saltimbocca Alla Romana_? He thought in bewilderment, squinting at the menu. Besides the fact that the entire thing was written with English letters, all the food names were Italian!

_Contro Filetto Alla Campagnola_..._Filetto Di Manzo Al Pepe Nero_...there wasn't even a description underneath.

Usagi flipped open his menu again and gestured to the server, who was currently pouring water into the delicate wineglasses on either side of their plates..

"I'll have the _Rosettine Di Agnello Al Rosemarino_," he pronounced perfectly, "with a glass of don perigon."

"Very good, sir." the waiter replied, taking the author's menu. "And for you?"

Misaki looked up, panicking, as the man turned to him. "Uh..I-I'll have the rosetti...ros...what he ordered!" Misaki made a vague gesture towards Usagi's end of the table.

"Would you be wanting the same wine selection, sir?"

"Y-Yes please." He handed over his menu meekly, avoiding Usagi's bemused smile.

"You're so cute when you're confused." the author commented.

Misaki grinned- but it was more like a grimace.. "It was pretty obvious how much of a bumpkin I was back there, huh?"

"Not painfully so."

The conversation lapsed into comfortable silence. The wine server passed by with a white napkin draped over one arm, and poured a light, sparkly liquid into the wineglasses with a graceful flick of his wrist.

Once he had left them, Usagi held the glass at his lips while he stared out over the ocean. It was a pose that most people couldn't pull off without looking overly poetic, but Misaki's man held the picture of relaxed elegance. From off in the restraunt Nocturne Chopin no.3 was being played slowly on piano.

Usagi looked over at Misaki with narrowed, lustful eyes, and in the space of a moment he conveyed exactly what he was thinking about.

"Tonight," He stated, "I'm going to set your heart aflame."

Misaki blushed deeply and instead of responding reached forward and took a gulp of his wine. The bubbles fizzed up his nose and throat, scaled the back of his mouth, and made his stomach jump.

"Urk!" He coughed slightly, and winced. "Why do you _like _this stuff?"

"Because I can appreciate fine wines." was the reply.

Their food arrived a little while later, and the _Rosettine Di Agnello Al Rosemarino_ turned out to be oven baked lamb. Before they started eating, Usagi lightly lifted up his wine glass, and clicked it against Misaki's.

"Happy anniversary." He said, smiling.

"You too."


	3. Chapter 3: Heating Up

Later, on their way back to the room that night, the two men walked in comfortable silence. Around them, most of the hotel's inhabitants had turned off their lights for the night. Everyone was ready for the day to be over, but Usagi obviously had different ideas in mind. He didn't say anything, just walked slowly closer to Misaki until their shoulders were bumping. At one point their hands touched, so Usagi casually intertwined their fingers. At first, Misaki's only thought was to jerk his hand away, but the way his heart quickened ever so slightly at the older man's touch made it seem as if he couldn't order his fingers to let go. It was dark out, and because they were under the trees that lined all the paths and blocked out the moonlight, it meant nobody could see them.

Usagi held his hand all the way up the elevator, and once the doors opened to the top floor- the ultimate, most expensive suite in the entire hotel- Misaki's heart was pounding so hard he felt dizzy. Usagi stuck the key into the door, unlocked it, and gave the younger man and sly, seductive glance before leading him inside.

He shut - and locked- the door behind him.

Then, without turning on the lights, he waited until Misaki had sat down on the bed, then

started to slowly pull the tie from around his neck. Misaki saw his movement in the darkness, and asked,

"What are you do..?" His words were cut off as Usagi stood over him. The silver-haired man leaned forward and kissed Misaki slow and deep, the soul-shattering kind of kiss only he knew how to do. He opened his mouth and rolled his tongue against the younger man's, groping at Misaki's shoulders and gently pushing him down.

Misaki, for once, didn't protest. He had known his own oncoming doom from the moment Usagi mentioned the vacation, and was relieved that the strain of waiting for it had finally ceased. Besides, he felt light-headed and giddy, probably from the wine. He allowed Usagi to unbutton his shirt, slowly feeling the cool of the air conditioning against his bare skin. Finally, he lay with his chest bare, heart pounding furiously beneath his chest. It was at moments like these he could not deny the warmth that he felt to the older man. Tonight, he just wanted to please Usagi in any way he could, and accept all that he was given. Which meant...

Usagi planted his knees around Misaki's hips, and rested on his elbows just above the younger man's shoulders. Misaki's eyes were shut tight, like he was expecting on onslaught of every nerve in his body.

Which is just what Usagi was planning to do.

The author ducked his head and licked at the indentation at the base of Misaki's neck, then up his shoulder all the way to his elbow. He relished in the salty tang of his lover's skin, and continued upward until he kissed every one of Misaki's fingers.

The teenager shivered at the hot warmth up his arm, and felt in the base of his stomach a clench of excitement and lust. He arched his back slightly and opened his eyes. He was met with Usagi's deep purple irises staring into his own.

The room was completely silent except for his panting. His face was on fire with blushes, and his pants were starting to feel tighter in one particular spot. As he gazed into his lover's eyes, he saw in their depths love, excitement..._sex. _Even thought they had done...this...loads of times before, it somehow felt as if this time was different. Misaki had never felt so exposed to someone before, so...raw.

Usagi leaned down, causing contact between their chests, and kissed hungrily at Misaki's already marked lips.

"Misaki." He breathed, looking into his lover's eyes. "I love you."

These words, though Misaki had heard them hundreds of times before, sounded deeper, thicker than any time before.

_I love you. _He thought. _I love you. I love you._ Then he said it aloud.

"I love you too."

Usagi embraced his hot body, leaning downward until his lower body was wedged tight against Misaki's. It also meant that the two hard ridges in their pants brushed against one another, causing them to stiffen even more. Usagi shifted his weight back and forth, making Misaki's pants almost an unbearable confine.

"Ahh...U-usagi..." he whimpered. "It's too..mnn..."

"These," the older man said, trailing his finger down Misaki's chest until it reached his waistband. "Will have to come off."


End file.
